Mutants 101
by linainverse2005
Summary: AU. Tracy is a mutant with a power that's not all that great. When she comes to the Xavier Institute, how will the other students react?


Heya! It's been awhile since I've posted anything... about two years at least... X-Men evolution is interesting to write, because of all the dialects the characters use. I had fun reading through the first few chapters again and realizing I'd spelled Rogue and Xavier wrong. I dunno if I caught myself on all of them... so sorry in advance. :)   
  
Disclaimer: Characters opinions are not necessarily my own. Especially in later chapters!  
  
Anyway, please read and review, and flames will be fed to Vincent. He likes to eat them.   
  
Chapter 1- The New Girl  
  
"Hey, man, where're ya goin?" Evan asked Kurt as the fuzzy mutant walked by his locker.   
  
"Ah, I haff to take a makeup test in English. See you later," Kurt said.   
  
"Today?" asked Kitty, walked up to them. "But, like, the Professor said that there'd, like, be a new girl there. Doncha, like, wanna meet her?"  
  
"Great. Another popularity chick. Jus' what Ah need," muttered Rogue as she walked by. Kitty glared at her.   
  
"Of course I vant to meet her. But if I don't take zhis test today I fail," said Kurt, shrugging.   
  
"Oh well. But, like, introduce yourself when you get back," Kitty called after him.   
  
~*~  
  
Tracy sighed and fidgeted nervously. The professor had invited her to live at the Xavier Institute, and her parents had agreed. Her power was to relate to animals, which was useful on the farm where she grew up, but she wasn't sure how much good it would do her here in the city.   
  
"Don't get nervous. They'll be here soon," Ororo said.   
  
"Uh, okay," Tracy said, brushing aside her dark green bangs. Her hair was naturally this color, although at her old school she'd told everyone she died it. Ironically, this was more acceptable.   
  
"They're here," said the professor.   
  
"Hey, are you, like, the new girl?" Kitty said, bursting in and seeing Tracy.   
  
"Yeah," replied Tracy, wondering who else she'd be as she shook hands with Kitty.   
  
"Cool dye job!" Kitty said appreciatively, looking at Tracy's hair.   
  
Tracy laughed. "Actually, this is natural. My name's Tracy."  
  
By now everyone else had entered, and began introducing themselves. When introductions were finished, Tracy asked, "Is this everyone?"  
  
"Hardly," said the professor, smiling. "You'll meet everyone else soon enough."  
  
"Yeah, and, like, Kurt's not even here. He'll, like, pop in and introduce himself later." She smirked strangely, leading Tracy to believe she was missing something.   
  
"So, what're your powers?" Tracy said, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.   
  
Even smiled, and as Tracy watched spikes grew out of his arms and shoulders. He launched one out of his hand. Scott lifted his ruby sunglasses and an energy beam shot out and hit the spike, causing it to explode.   
  
"Wow, that's so great!" Tracy said.   
  
"Check this out!" said Kitty as she literally walked into a wall.   
  
"Cool!" said Tracy, applauding. Kitty laughed and took a bow as she walked out again.   
  
Jean put her hands to her temples, and papers lifted off a nearby table and swirled around Tracy. "Telepathy," she said.   
  
"And Ah can drain someone's life force, powers, and memories by touching them," Rouge said when Tracy looked at her. "How about you?"  
  
Suddenly Tracy felt intimidated. These were such great powers! She was nothing compared to them... "Oh... I... um... relate to animals," she said.   
  
"Cool! Like, how do you mean?" asked Kitty.   
  
"Well, basically I understand what they're thinking, and how the feel, and sometimes I can give them ideas, like where to go or what to do. Smarter animals ignore it most of the time, but most birds and smaller animals don't give it a second thought."  
  
"Nifty," said Scott, smiling.   
  
"Thanks..." said Tracy, smiling.   
  
One hour later...  
  
  
  
Tracy folded her arms across the railing of the balcony. She was still amazed at the size of her room. She certainly hadn't expected a balcony. Much better than what she'd expected. Not that she'd expected anything bad...  
  
She sighed. Those powers the others had... how could she compete? And they all looked like normal humans. She hadn't expected that. She'd gone from feeling awkward among humans to feeling awkward around mutants. But perhaps that feeling would pass.   
  
BAMF!  
  
"What the...?" muttered Tracy, turning around.   
  
"Hi," said a boy of about sixteen from inside her room. He had blue fur all over his body, pointy ears, a tail, and only three digits on each hand. And yellow eyes.   
  
"Wh-Who're you?" asked Tracy, surpised.   
  
BAMF!  
  
"Zhe name's Kurt," he said from the railing. "And you are...?"  
  
"Tracy," she said smiling as she extended a hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Kurt said, shaking her hand.   
  
"So you 'port, huh?"  
  
"Kitty tells me you can communicate vith animals."  
  
"Yeah..." said Tracy, shrugging.   
  
"Is zomezhing vrong?"  
  
"I guess I just feel a little out of place..." said Tracy, sighing.   
  
"I know vhat you mean," said Kurt smiling a little. He laughed. "But try being blue and fuzzy! At least you're normal enough to go outzide."  
  
"Normal? I don't believe in normal. 'Normal' is something some ego-maniac made up so that they could push everyone else down."  
  
"Zhat's an interesting vay of looking at it."  
  
"Unfortunately, the rest of the world seems to be firm believers of this 'normal'," she smiled. "Who'dve thought?"  
  
Kurt smirked. "So for zhem I put on my good face," he said, pushing a button on his watch. A holo-image covered him, making him look completely human.   
  
"And with the push of a button you can fit into that 'normal'-loving society. Cool," she said, grinning.   
  
"Vhat about you?" he asked.   
  
"You mean with my hair?" She shrugged. "I just tell peopel it's dye. Having green hair by choice makes me less of a freak than natural green hair. Ain't humans crazy?"  
  
"Yeah... so you've been to a public school, zhen?"  
  
"M-hm. I started high school last year and was home schooled before that. You can't exactly use the dye excuse in elementary school," she laughed.   
  
Kurt laughed too, imaging a first grader trying to tell their classmates that they'd dyed their hair. "I vas home schooled too until I got here zhis year. Public school can be... frustrating."  
  
"Very," Tracy agreed. "You have to deal with the public," she said jokingly.  
  
"Hey!" Kitty called, walking through the door. "Like, what's up?"  
  
"Hi Kitty," said Kurt. Tracy waved.   
  
"Did Tracy introduce you to Red yet?"  
  
"Red?" asked Kurt, thinking of Logan's nickname for Jean.  
  
"C'mon," said Tracy, going inside. "Red is my fox," she said, indicating a fox curled up on the bed. Kurt had previously taken it as a stuffed animal. "He's friendly," Tracy said.   
  
"How'd you get a pet fox?" Kurt asked.   
  
"He just followed me home... after I asked him to. That was before my parents knew about my powers, and Red was so friendly they let me keep him."  
  
"You're so lucky," said Kitty. "You can have, like, any animal you want."  
  
"I wouldn't say that exactly..." Tracy said, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Close enough," said Kitty, scratching Red behind the ears. "Well, I still have, like, homework and stuff, so I'll see you later!" she said, phasing through the door.   
  
"Do you have homework?" Tracy asked Kurt.   
  
Kurt sighed and sat down on the bed. "Yes, but... ah, I don't vant to do it quite yet..."  
  
"Wow, you sound like me."  
  
Kurt laughed. "Vell, I-ow! My tail!"  
  
"Wh-what? Are you okay?" asked Tracy.  
  
"Your fox bit me..." he muttered, rubbing his tail.  
  
"Red! Why would you... oh..."  
  
"Vhat?" asked Kurt.  
  
"He... uh... thought your tail was a snake... y'see, on the farm, he kept snakes away from the animals, otherwise they'd get spooked... And he's sorry and hopes you aren't too mad." She said the last part rather fast.   
  
Kurt laughed. "At least he didn't pull it. Scott did zhat vonce..."  
  
"That's not nice..." Tracy said.   
  
"Hey guys," said Jean, coming in. "Getting settled okay?" she asked Tracy.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said Tracy.   
  
"Dinner's in five," said Jean, leaving.   
  
"I should feed Red first," said Tracy, getting out a bowl and a small bag of dog food.   
  
"Dog food?" asked Kurt.   
  
Tracy shrugged. "He's a canine, and he likes it, so it works," she said, filling the bowl.   
  
"Vell, let's go," said Kurt, putting a hand on Tracy's shoulder.   
  
BAMF!  
  
Tracy blinked. They were in the dining room, and the others were just starting to show up.   
  
"Whoa..." Tracy muttered.   
  
"Hey, Tracey, Kurt," said Even. "Tracy, you haven't met Logan, have you?" he asked with a smirk.   
  
"Who's Logan?" asked Tracy.   
  
"He'z zhe combat instructor. He'll probably vant you to start zhat tomorrow," Kurt explained.   
  
"Cool."  
  
Kurt and Even stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.   
  
"Uh... I mean, aw man what a drag?" she said uncertainly.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," laughed Evan.  
  
Tracy sighed. "That doesn't sound good."  
  
"Ah, it's not zhat bad... All zhe time..." he laughed.   
  
Tracy laughed. "If you say so..."   
  
So...? Whatcha think? Worth continuing? Read and review, flames will be fed to Vincent. 


End file.
